An Ethernet virtual private network (EVPN) may allow a group of dispersed client sites (e.g., included in a virtual local area network (VLAN)) to be connected using a data link layer (e.g., layer 2) virtual bridge. An EVPN may include one or more customer edge devices (e.g., routers, switches, etc.) connected to one or more provider edge devices (e.g., routers, switches, etc.).